


Rimpianti

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: BL, Flash Fic, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All'inizio doveva essere una storia a lieto fine, ma sinceramente l'ho trovato fin troppo ovvio e dopo averci pensato ho optato per questo perché mi sembrava più interessante XDXD<br/>Sinceramente ho avuto difficoltà nella stesura, perché io immagino Atobe troppo innamorato di Tezuka per lasciarlo in questo modo, ma mi sono voluta staccare un po' dalle idee che mi ero fatta su questo pairing e vedere se riuscissi a scrivere qualcosa di diverso.</p></blockquote>





	Rimpianti

“Mi ami, vero Tezuka?” Quante volte Atobe ti aveva porto quella Domanda? Talmente tante che alle non era più in grado di tenere il conto  
Ogni volta rimanevi con la bocca spalancata e non sapevi cosa dire.  
In testa ti si formavano mille risposte, talmente differenti da non sapere quale di quelle frasi fosse più opportuna pronunciare, e rimanevi inerme senza nemmeno dire un semplicissimo “sì”  
Lui alla fine, stanco dei tuo silenzi, ti ha lasciato.  
Adesso l’unica cosa che riesci a fare è struggerti perché non gli hai mai aperto il cuore.  
Desideri tornare con lui perché lo ami ancora ma non gliel'hai mai detto chiaramente, non perché avessi pura, semplicemente non sapevi come esprimere: quella situazione era nuova per te e non eri grado di capire che quella mancanza di affetto lo avrebbe portato ad allontanarsi da te.  
Sei pronto a cambiare adesso, lo desideri con tutto te stesso.  
  
Lo hai invitato nello stesso campo da Tennis dove vi siete scambiati il vostro primo bacio, che ricordi chiaramente anche adesso. L'hai fatto di proposito per far si che anche a lui potesse tornare a mente quel magnifico giorno  
Hai intenzione di dirgli quel “Ti amo” che in quei lunghi mesi non hai pronunciato e speri con tutto te stesso che ti accolga a braccia aperte e una parte di te desidera che lui non ti abbia mai dimenticato.  
  
Hai camminato chiedendoti se Atobe potesse perdonarti osservando quelle coppiette di fidanzati che, da quando lui ti ha lasciato, non ha mai smesso di invidiare.  
Forse questa è la prima volta in vita tua che sei così impaziente di scoprire una risposta, ma hai paura che possa averti rifiutato.  
Ti guardi intorno per scorgere la sua figura, ma lui non c’è.  
C’era d’aspettarlo e in piccolo angolo di te sapevi già che lui non sarebbe venuto.  
Cos’avevi da perdere Tezuka? Nulla visto che avevi già distrutto da tempo.  
L’unica cosa che riesci a fare è rimpiangere quello che avevate e di non avergli mai detto prima “Ti amo Atobe”

**Author's Note:**

> All'inizio doveva essere una storia a lieto fine, ma sinceramente l'ho trovato fin troppo ovvio e dopo averci pensato ho optato per questo perché mi sembrava più interessante XDXD  
> Sinceramente ho avuto difficoltà nella stesura, perché io immagino Atobe troppo innamorato di Tezuka per lasciarlo in questo modo, ma mi sono voluta staccare un po' dalle idee che mi ero fatta su questo pairing e vedere se riuscissi a scrivere qualcosa di diverso.


End file.
